Pinkie Bride
Synopsis Because of Darwin and Louise's misadventures antics, it causes Pinkie Pie to the ultimate force to go back to the rock farm, which cause Pinkie to expierence hurtful flashbacks and memories,and for her to marry Barnacco. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon are doing Jedi training at The Ghost. Characters * Pinkie Pie * Barnacco * Darwin * Louise * Daisy Pie (Pinkie's mother, mentioned) * Harold Pie(Pinkie's father, flashback) * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Rarity * Applejack * Twilight * Little Pinkie Pie (flashback) * Gumball * Nichole * Jeffy * Sally McStudderPants * Apple Bloom, * Sweetie Belle * Scootaloo * Babs Seed * Button Mash * Sunset Shimmer * Glida * Trixie Lulumoon * Barconnila Transcript *(Episode starts with Jeffy spanking his diaper) *'Studder': Hey, son, what are you doing? *'Jeffy': Well, Dad, I was just spanking my diaper. *'Studder': Why? *'Jeffy': I don even know. *(With Darwin, Jeffy appears) *'Jeffy': Hey Darwin, can I eat your butt? *'Darwin': No. I don't that's a good idea. I don't think eat my butt is a bad idea. *'Jeffy': (Spanks his diaper) Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. *'Darwin': Really? Do you really need to spank your diaper? *'Jeffy': Uh, huh, uh, huh, uh, huh. Darwin:(sighs) Are you serious? *'Jeffy': Yes. I am. *(Sally McStudderPants arrives) *'Sally McStudderPants': Oh, hey, Darwin, Jeffy, what's going on? *'Jeffy': Oh, hey, sis. Me and Darwin were just talking. *'Darwin': About dumb things by the way. *'Sally McStudderPants': Just like our father, Studder? *'Darwin': Yeah. He did. *'Pinkie Pie': Wish I have someone to love...wait a minute... *(At the throne level/chamber, the Empire Lords can be seen in there throne) *'Barranco': And that's why female rabbids never existed. Only each male rabbid clones itself to create the young. Thats how rabbids are born by being clo- *(Zelok can be seen in a hurry) *'Zelok': My lords, that creature who's name is Pinkie Pie wants to see ya'll. *'Barranco': Are you sure? *'Zelok': Yes. *'Barranco': Send her in. *(Pinkie Pie arrives) *'Pinkie Pie': Oh, it's you the Empire, what do you want? *'Barranco': What do you mean? I just came to us, but anyway, me and the other lords found something very honory. *(Barranco shows Pinkie Pie a Sith Holocron) *'Pinkie Pie': It's that Sith Holocron? *'Barranco': That's right. We found it. That we could be seduce by the dark side. *'King Pig': We also created new weapons called the Medieval Lightsaber, Brass Knuckle Light Dagger, Razor Blade Lightsaber, Spiker Saber, Bloodsaber, Dalek Lightsaber, Dalek Tech Lightsaber, Death Ray Lightsaber and Laser Screwdriver Lightsaber, which all of them are made from Forerunner. *'Pinkie Pie': You and the Empire made new weapons? *'Barranco': That's right. *(At The Ghost) *'Apple Bloom': Say, guys. Did Spike (Dinosaur), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie got their new weapons, the Lightsabers, Solarsaber and the Luna Saber? *'Sunset Shimmer': Yeah. They become the next generation of the Jedi? *'Glida': Exactly. That's a one. *'Cheese Sandwich': Yeah. (Sighs) We wish we are the next generation of the Jedi. *'Kanan': Hmm? Sabine, maybe it's time to tell Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon to become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Sabine': Sure thing, Kanan. *(Sabine is walking towards to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon) *'Gilda': Oh, hey, Sabine, what's up? *'Sabine': Well, Kanan wants me to train you to become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Apple Bloom': Really? *'Sabine': Of course. *'Glida': We don't know how. *'Sabine': Don't worry, me and my other friends, Louise, Starfire, Kordi Freemaker, Vambre Warrior and Pearl will give you new weapons. *(Sabine, Louise, Starfire, Kordi Freemaker, Vambre Warrior and Pearl hands Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon a lightsabers) *'Cheese Sandwich': Are those lightsabers? *'Trixie Lulumoon': Was it for us? *'Louise': Yes. *'Bubbles': Your new weapons, lightsabers. There all yours. *'Sunset Shimmer': Okay. *'Apple Bloom': Say, Sabine, did you have a other friend named Pinkie Pie, too? *'Sabine': Yes, Apple Bloom. I do have Pinkie Pie she's my other friend, too. *'Glida': You accept jedi training? *'Kordi': Yes. Let's do it. *(Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon puts the helmets on, which covers their eyes) *'Sabine': Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. shoots Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon Stretch out with your feelings! Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Sunset Shimmer, Glida and Trixie Lulumoon succeed in blocking the lasers You see? You can do it. *'Glida': Yeah. We can. Once we train, to be the next generation of the Jedi. *'Scootaloo': That's right. Trivia * Pinkie Pie mentioned that she was 22, two years younger than Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy, and a year younger than Rainbow Dash. * In one flashback, it reveals that Pinkie's dad was abusive towards her when young, and her mother was not alive. *Sabine has other friends, Louise, Starfire, Kordi Freemaker, Vambre Warrior and Pearl. *Sabine has other friend, Pinkie Pie, too. *First appearance of Barconnila in the end. *Barranco marries Barconnila in the end. Gallery Sith holocron by jedimsieer.png|Rabbid Empire's Sith Holocron Medieval lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Medieval Lightsaber Brass knuckle light dagger by jedimsieer.png|Brass Knuckle Light Dagger Razor blade lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Razor Blade Lightsaber Spiker saber by jedimsieer.png|Spiker Saber Bloodsaber by jedimsieer.png|Bloodsaber Dalek lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Dalek Lightsaber Dalek tech lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Dalek Tech Lightsaber Death ray lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Death Ray Lightsaber Laser screwdriver lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Laser Screwdriver Lightsaber x8ec-1432578624-208055-medium.jpg|Pinkie Pie after having a hurtful flashback. ec7t-1432601834-243866-medium.png|Pinkie Pie accepting her abuse at age 10 nlv3-1431708474-204121-128.png|Pinkie Pie growing up into recovery. Cmc babs seed and button mash s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qd9c7.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Button Mash's Lightsabers Cheese sandwich s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9ssslq.png|Cheese Sandwich's Lightsaber Sunset shimmer s second lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9eilw1.png|Sunset Shimmer's Lightsaber Gilda s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9j5xkx.png|Gilda's Lightsaber Trixie lulamoon s lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d8t5pfj.png|Trixie Lulamoon's Lightsaber 20191222 105726.jpg|Barconnila Daqndi9-83073dd1-e5f9-4bd6-bedc-79cd2d56ada1.jpg|Dark Lord Lightsabers Daqswhq-aa94210d-c828-4c56-9777-04b206b7c297.jpg|Dark Lord Powerstaff Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United